The Change
by Xaphrin
Summary: When Raven loses a friendly bet to Starfire, she is forced to receive a (gasp) makeover! But what if these changes attract the eye of someone else in Titan Tower?
1. Horse Races

_When Raven looses a bet to Starfire, a huge change outside herself takes place (AKA: makeover!!) But what happens when this change attracts the attention of a certain green Titan?_

The Change__

_(A Raven and Beast Boy Fan-Fiction)_

Chapter One: Horse Races

            It was a slow and boring Saturday night. Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg had left to go pick-up pizza, which left Raven and Starfire to sit around the living room and wait their return with actual food. Raven was reading, as usual, and Starfire had taken to 'surfing the channels'.

             "Raven?"

            The dark girl looked up from her book. "Yeah?"

            "What are these small men doing on the backs of such large animals?"

            If only Raven knew what fortunes that question would bring, she would have never answered it and therefore provoked Starfire's interest. 

            "That's horseracing. They ride the horse to see which horse is the fastest." Raven moved from her perch in the back of the room to join Starfire on the couch.

            "Oh? Is it fun to watch?" Starfire questioned.

            Raven shrugged. "If you like to watch them go in circles, I guess. Most people bet on their favorite horse. If that horse wins, then the people who bet on it win too."

            "Oh, that sounds… interesting."

             Raven's eyes flickered with sudden amusement. "You wanna try?"

             "Gambling on a horse?" Starfire asked innocently.

            "Sure. You don't have to bet something big. Like… okay, I bet my next three dish duties," Raven said conversationally. "If I win, you have to do my next three dish duties. Now, you bet something."

            Starfire shifted uncomfortably. "I do not wish to bet my dish duties."

            Raven blinked. 'Don't tell me she actually _likes_ doing dishes…' 

            "Oh? Why not?" She questioned.

             "Robin… likes to help me. I enjoy receiving help from Robin." Starfire blushed innocently. "He makes me feel nice…"

            Raven let a shadow of a smile pass over her lips. She had always felt the vibes of emotional attraction between Robin and Starfire, the two of them were strangely perfect for each other. "Oh? Maybe you should tell him that, I doubt he knows." 

             "Perhaps…" Starfire averted her eyes for a moment, then looked back at Raven. "So, what should I bet against you?"

            Raven shrugged and leaned back into the plush coach. "Whatever," she said indecisively. 

            Starfire thought for a moment, then her eyes lit up. "If my horse wins before yours, then you must allow me to make you over!"

            The dark girl face-planted. "WHAT!? You can't do that!"

            "Why not? You bet your dish duties," Starfire stated matter-of-factly.

            Raven stuttered for a moment as she fought to think of a good reason why Starfire couldn't bet that. 

            She gave up.

             "Alright… I agree… but only if I can bet my next _four_ dish duties instead!"

            Starfire nodded. "Agreed!" There was a strange pause. "Now what?"

            Raven glanced over the screen as horse listings came on. "Pick a horse."

            Starfire looked for a moment. "Pretty Pink Butterfly!"

            Raven nearly face-planted again at the name of Starfire's horse. "You're kidding me, right?"

            "Of course not. I chose a horse. That's what you told me to do."

            Raven sighed and looked over the horses again. "Fast as Death." 

            "Raven, must you always choose such morbid things?" Starfire asked.

            Raven raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Everything isn't always roses, Star."

             "Perhaps…" 

             BANG!

            Raven and Starfire's gaze snapped quickly to the television screen, where the horses had taken to running. Raven's horse was in the lead, and her eyes locked on the screen in excitement.

            "Go…" she whispered. Fast as Death quickly pulled ahead of all the other horses. No more dish duties for the next two weeks… that horse better win!

            "Go. Go! GO!" The finish line was only a few yards away and Raven stood up and watched with excitement as her horse-

            -suddenly ate dirt.

             Raven's mouth fell open in surprise. "Wait! That can't happen!" 

            Pretty Pink Butterfly came in second to Greensleaves… and beat Fast as Death, which was now being put back on all four hooves.

            Starfire smiled brightly as her companion. "You are right, Raven! This is much more enjoyable when you engage in gambling." 

             Raven's eyes were glued to the screen as they replayed the image of her horse face-planting on the sand track. She lost… she lost to _Pretty Pink Butterfly_!!

            "Yay, Raven!" Star hugged her companion's unresponsive shoulders. "I shall go and make my pudding of happiness in celebration!" She started for the kitchen as Raven continued to stare blankly at the screen.

            "Damn it!" Raven suddenly cursed. She shouldn't have lost! Her horse was _supposed_ to win! And now, not only did she have to continue her dish duties, but she had to get a _makeover…_ and from _Starfire_. Her entire wardrobe was going to be pink before the day was over… and there were only three hours left. 

            "This sucks!"

             "You're telling me!" Came a voice as the living room doors swished open. "Did you see our bill for pizza!? It was like forty dollars!" Cyborg complained as he entered the living room. 

            "It's not like we're paying for it." Beast Boy shrugged as he followed with four boxes of pizza. He put them down, then looked at Raven. "Hey there, Raven. You okay? You look a little pale."

            "I'm fine!" Raven snapped, brooding silently. 

             "Woah…" Robin said as he entered with four more boxes of pizza and a couple cans of mint frosting. "Something happen between you and Star while we were out?" 

            "No…"

            "Raven is upset because she lost our gambling bet." Star appeared in the living room, holding a bowl of pink pudding. 

            Robin looked strangely at her. "You've been betting?"

            Starfire nodded. "Raven was teaching me how to gamble with horses."

             "Wow…" Beast Boy said. "I'm proud of you, Star." 

            Raven hissed between her teeth and turned away. 

            "What did you lose?" Cyborg asked.

            "My self respect." Raven stood up and started to walk out of the living room. 

            "Hey, Raven!" Beast Boy called after her. "Don't you want some pizza?"

            She turned and glared at the green boy. "No. Now leave me alone…"

            "But-"

            "I said, leave me alone!" Raven snapped again, eyes glowing dangerously white.

            Beast Boy backed down quickly. "Alright… I respect that…" 

             "Hmph!" And the doors closed behind her.

            Beast Boy's face fell and he walked to the others. Robin glanced at his green friend and noticed his depressed look.

            "Hey, don't be upset. I'm sure she'll come and join us later."

            Beast Boy shrugged slowly. "I don't know… she's always distancing herself from us… especially me." 

            "That's just who she is, BB. Don't take it personally." Cyborg patted him on the back. 

             "Mmm… hey, you guys go on and eat with out me, I think I'm going to go to bed," Beast Boy said softly, turning away from the group of his companions. 

            "But, BB," Cyborg asked confusedly. "We got your favorite movie." He held up a DVD case, but Beast Boy just shrugged in response.

            "I guess I'm not in the mood. You guys should watch something _you _wanna watch. G'night." He walked through the door, head hanging and shoulders slumped. 

            Starfire turned to Robin with slight confusion lining her face. "Is he alright?"

            Robin smiled sadly. "Yeah, I guess he's just a little heart broken."

            "Does he need medical help?" Starfire questioned, blinking.

            Robin chuckled. "No, Star. It means he's hurt because Raven doesn't want to spend time with him."

            "Oh yes," Starfire responded, nodding her head in realization. "I understand. I would be upset if you-"  She stopped suddenly, then turned away and blushed deeply. "Never mind."

            Robin opened his mouth to say something, by Cyborg cut him off.

            "Wait a minute!" The metal man interjected suddenly. "Are you telling me _BB_ is heartbroken over _Raven!?_" He asked, as if this was all new news to him. 

            Robin looked at him strangely. "Yeeeeaaaah… haven't you noticed? It's _only_ been building for the past _three_ years. Beast Boy has feelings for Raven, Cy." 

            "Uh-uh, there's no way I can belive that. Beast Boy wouldn't be _stupid_ enough…" Cyborg paused. "Never mind, I take that back." 

            "I must admit that I belive Raven to have feelings for Beast Boy as well," Starfire contributed to the conversation. "She only treats Beast Boy the way she does."

            "Yeah, but it's really easy to get annoyed with Beast Boy." Cyborg shrugged, then opened a box of pizza and grabbed a slice.

            Starfire shook her head. "It is different… there is something subliminal about her treatment of Beast Boy."

            Robin smiled at Starfire. "Hey, good use of the word 'subliminal', Star. Your English is coming along really well."

            She blushed in response and turned her red face away. "Thank you."

            Cyborg rolled his eyes and walked away. He wasn't dense enough to notice that there was a thing going on between Robin and Starfire; maybe Beast Boy and Raven, but not Star and Robin.

Sorry it's so short! -_-;; It'll be longer next time, I promise! For all of you who were looking for _Who Wants to Date Starfire?_ don't fret. The next chapter _should_ be out before I go on break next week (I apologize in advance, but I'm going some where and will not be able to write all week!)

            Um… oh yeah! I don't own Teen Titans, 'cause if I did I would have stuck a stick of dynamite in Terra's mouth by now! 


	2. The Difference

Here it is, for your viewing pleasure!

 The Change 

Chapter Two: _A New Difference_

 _ April 12, 2004_

 ~*~*~

               Raven looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Usually she avoided looking in this mirror at all costs, but tonight it seemed appropriate. After all, who knew how long she would have before Starfire took advantage of her?

               She backed away to view herself fully, then let the towel around her drop to the floor. She instantly blushed and turned away from the mirror to take a deep breath. It had been _years_ since she looked at herself in the nude. Ever since she began 'growing' she had stopped looking at herself, not wanting to see what the results would be.

               And this was the result…

               She turned back to the mirror and studied herself. 

               Raven had never considered herself a tomboy, but at the same time she never attempted femininity. She had always tried to run a middle course, just trying to keep everyone happy.

               'Perhaps…' Raven thought to herself. 'It's time for me to try something different.' She sighed and wrapped the towel around her again. 'I'm eighteen now and I've never worn a dress… I've never had a guy hit on me… except that guy at the warehouse, but he doesn't count. Show tunes? What a nut-case.'

               "Raven?" It was Beast Boy.

               "Yeah?" She asked, walking to the door. 

               "Star wants you to come to her room when you're done." 

               "Alright."

               "Okay, just letting you know." 

               Raven paused as she listened to the sound of his receding footsteps. Glancing back in the mirror, she wondered what Beast Boy thought of her; what he _would_ think of her once Starfire was done.

               Raven shifted uncomfortably as her eyes scanned her face, then swept over her body again. It had taken her two years to accept that she had feelings for the green boy, and now that she had accepted them they would only grow worse. However, no matter how much she may feel for him, a relationship could never be. _Something_ would blow up or levitate, and Raven didn't want to hurt anyone. Keeping everyone safe was far more important than her own happiness. 

               'I give up.' Raven sighed deeply. 'I guess I should go meet with Starfire… as much as I don't want to.' She redressed herself quickly before opening the door and walking out. She slowly meandered down the hall in order to face the pink fuzzy doom that would greet her behind a door marked 'Starfire'.

               "Huh?" Beast Boy looked up at Robin in surprise, as the masked Titan sat next to him on the couch.

               "Yep, that's what Star told me anyway." He shrugged and grabbed a handful of popcorn from Cyborg. "I'm surprised the tower hasn't colapsed yet. Raven's power's are probably on the brink." 

               "You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Beast Boy yelled, jumping up and glaring at his companion. "She'd _doesn't_ need a make over! There's _nothing_ wrong with Raven! I think she's per-" He stopped mid-rant, blushed brightly, then sat back down. "Never mind."

               Cyborg shook his head and sighed. "Listen BB, you've gotta chill. I don't think Starfire meant any harm. I honestly think she's just been watching too many of those teen romances they show on Fox Family." 

               Robin nodded in agreement. "Yesterday she watched _She's All That_, _Never Been Kissed_, _Dirty Dancing_, and _You Drive Me Crazy_ all in one sitting. Quite frankly, I was amazed." 

               Beast Boy made a face. "Still… That doesn't give her an excuse to destroy Raven."

               Robin smiled and shook his head. "Dude, BB. I think everything's gonna be all right. Starfire's not going to turn Raven into a walking ball of pink fluff. She's smarter than that." 

               "I actually think it'd be pretty funny to see Raven all dolled up," Cyborg commented, shrugging. "It'd certainly be change to see her look prissy."

               "I like Raven just that way she is," Beast Boy brooded angrily. "And I think she's pretty as herself."

               "Well of course you do, you-" Cyborg stopped quickly as he saw Robin furiously shaking his head and mouthing 'no'. It was a bad idea to let Beast Boy know that everyone else knew about his feelings for Raven. "Never mind."

               Beast Boy raised a skeptical eyebrow. "What were you going to say?"

               Cyborg shrugged nonchalantly as his mind raced for an excuse. "I was just going to say you pay a lot of attention to Raven."

               Beast Boy blushed and looked down at the floor. "Well… yeah. I just feel sometimes like she's sheltered herself too much from the team. I don't want her to be left out…" 

               "That's just the way she is, BB. It's cool." Robin stated.

               "Mm…" Beast Boy looked away sadly. 

               "Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy?" 

               All three of them turned to see Starfire standing in the doorway, smiling brightly at the male portion of the Teen Titans. 

               "Yeah, Star?" Robin asked. 

               "I am pleased to present to you, the newly made-over… Raven!" 

               ::Crickets Chirp::

               Starfire glared angrily into the hall. "Raven, do not be alarmed! You are beautiful!"

               "This was not part of our agreement!" came Raven's rather irritated voice. "There is _no way_ I am going to parade myself around like some sort of beauty queen!"

               Starfire sighed, then grabbed her arm and drug Raven into the living room. 

               "Wow…" Cyborg commented. He let out a low whistle in surprise. "You look…"

               Raven glared at him. 

               "Never mind…"

               Beast Boy personally thought Raven looked _amazing_. She was dressed in a white, ruffled mini-skirt, lacy blue camisole, and a pair of thong stilettos. Her hair was curled into tight little ringlets, and pinned back with butterfly clips. Her make up was done perfectly enough to accentuate all the physically beautiful features on her face. 

               "Raven…" Beast Boy whispered. "You look… you look _gorgeous!_"

               Raven's face burned a bright red as Cyborg's popcorn exploded. This was bad! This was bad! She must discourage his feelings, and now!

               "You don't know what you're talking about, Beast Boy," She hissed, turning away from him. 

               The green boy's face fell. "No…" he whispered sadly. "I guess not…" 

               Robin looked at Beast Boy, then Starfire who looked surprised at Raven's choice of words. 

               "I'm done parading myself, can I _go_ now, Starfire?" Raven asked angrily, crossing her arms over her well-endowed chest and glaring at her fellow Titan.

               Starfire looked surprised, then angry. Then even angrier… Robin had only seen her like this once, when he was forced into that date with Kitten… Uh-oh, this was _bad news_ for Raven.

               "Ra-" Robin began, but Star beat him to it.

               "Not until you apologize to Beast Boy!" 

               A heavy, surprised silence flooded the room. Robin's face fell into his hands. This was bad, this was _very_ bad.

               "What?" Raven asked in shock, her eyes wide. She'd never heard Starfire yell at her before.

               "You!" Starfire pointed at the dark Titan. "You have been getting meaner and meaner to poor Beast Boy and I never hear an apology from you! He compliments you and does favors and all you do is criticize and ridicule him! It's not fair! We have a name for people like you, you Dathnar-gorg!" 

               Raven's face fell in shock. "W-what?" She'd never seen Starfire so angry, and worst of all, she was angry with _her_!

               "Dathnar-gorg!" Starfire yelled again. "Apologize!" 

               Raven looked at Beast Boy, then at Starfire. "He doesn't deserve my apology! He never does anything right, all he does is annoy me!" She yelled back at the alien girl. 'Not true, not true, not true…' was all her mind kept repeating to her. She _had_ to do this, to keep everyone safe!

               Starfire glared at Raven, her eyes glowing bright green. "Then you do not deserve my attention, Dathnar-gorg!" With that Starfire stormed out of the room.

               No one uttered a single word as everyone stared at the door Starfire had just exited. Several long minutes of silence passed. _Never_ had Starfire been truly angry with a member of the team. She had been upset, yes, but never _angry_. Raven must have deeply insulted Starfire for her to become so mad.

               "Perhaps…" Robin finally braved the silence. "I should go talk to her…"

               "Uh… good idea," Cyborg said carefully. He turned to Raven and shrugged. "Maybe you better lie low for a while. At least until Robin gets this cleared up."

               Raven looked shocked and angry at the same time. This _wasn't_ her fault! She couldn't let Beast Boy know that she liked him, otherwise her emotions would go crazy, things would blow up, and there would be mass chaos. "Are you blaming this on _me?_" 

               Cyborg held up his hands in defense. "Dude! Chill, Raven. I'm not _blaming_ anyone, but Star _is_ mad with _you_." 

               Raven's lips pressed into a thin line and she stormed away in a huff of anger. "It's not _my_ fault!"

               Cyborg shook his head and sighed deeply. "This is too much for my circuits." 

               Robin knocked softly on Starfire's door. "Star? It's me Robin, can I come it?"

               There was a moment of silence, then: "You are permitted to enter."

               The masked Titan opened the door and walked into the room. There were clothes and make-up lying around, as well as Raven's cloak and leotard. Starfire pushed the pile of objects on her bed onto the floor and motioned Robin to have a seat. He sat down next to her slowly and waited for the silence to lift.

               "I have made a mess of things, haven't I?" Starfire asked without looking at him.

               "No." Robin said firmly. "I think you said some very important things tonight, Starfire." 

               The redhead looked up in surprise. "How so?"

               "You were right about Raven, she's been too mean to Beast Boy and it's not right. I think you did the right think by telling Raven the truth." 

               Starfire sighed deeply. "But, I have made her angry with me."

               Robin wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Raven can't stay angry forever… especially not when she knows you're right. It just may take some time for her to realize that." 

               Starfire blushed slightly, then leaned into Robin's embrace. "I suppose you are right… but Raven's treatment of Beast Boy is completely unnecessary, especially when he is so much in love with her."

               Robin smiled slightly. "Like I am with you?"

               Starfire bolted upright, and looked at him in surprise as her blushed turned several shades darker. "Have I misheard you, Robin?"

               "No." He smiled. "You heard me just fine, Star. I love you… I have for a few years now… and I guess it's been too hard for me to tell you how I feel." He blushed slightly and turned away.

               Starfire tackled him with a hug. "I love you as well, Robin!" 

               Robin laughed slightly. "I'm glad to hear it, Starfire…"

               "May we now engage in the motion to putting our open mouths together?"

               Robin's cheeks burned brightly. "Uh… I'd love to kiss you, Starfire."

::Grins:: Heheheheheeeee, ahh, anyway… that's the end of the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and all.

I don't own Teen Titans, 'cause if I did I would have drowned Terra by now! Ja ne!


	3. Adventure at the Department Store

The Change 

Chapter Three: Adventure at the Department Store

_ April 26, 2004_

Raven stared at her reflection and glared. This stupid bet had caused all this trouble! She didn't blame Starfire, nor did she blame herself, but Raven was pissed off as all hell at what Starfire had the nerve to say to her! She didn't _want_ to say such nasty things to Beast Boy, but she didn't have a choice in the matter. If she allowed her true emotions to show through, it would end up that all hell would break loose! And Raven creating hell was _not _good for the rest of the world. 

She glared at her reflection again before throwing the clothes on the floor and trying to futilely straiten her hair, her brushing made it just look like a big lavender afro. Sighing, she gave up on her hair and fell back on to her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She thought again of Beast Boy and his well-chosen compliment. He had said she looked 'gorgeous'…

Raven's cheeks flared instantly and she heard a mirror shatter in the background. She cringed as she levitated the broken pieces into a trash receptacle. Beast Boy was always known to compliment Raven the most, and secretly she adored it. She loved having someone pay attention to her in such a nice way. Always telling her what a good job she had done in a battle, how nice the moon lighted her skin, how good her hair looked after she had it cut… all of the little things really _did_ add up. 

'Maybe…' Raven thought, shifting her body to lay on her stomach and stare at the pile of fashionable clothes. 'Maybe I _do_ look okay in such… _feminine_ clothing…' She got up and folded the clothes neatly to store them in her drawers. 'Maybe it's time for me to grow up…'

Raven sighed again and crawled under her covers. "Tomorrow…" she whispered, falling into a deep sleep. "Tomorrow I'll go shopping… and explain everything to Star…"

Sunlight streamed into the window, warming the dark covers of a seemingly innocent beauty. Raven opened an eye, mentally cursing her self for leaving the blinds open, but too lazy to go and close them. She threw off the covers one by one until only her thin purple sheet remained. But it was to little avail, the heat had now forced Raven into complete awareness of her surroundings. 

The dark girl glared at the sun and threw off her sheet in order to meet the day… and the department store. She sighed as she looked in the mirror at her hair, it had turned into a very puffy, full-fledged, lavender 'fro. Struggling for several minutes with it, Raven was finally able to pull it into a very tiny, fluffy ponytail. She dressed in her normal attire of a black leotard and blue cape, pulling the hood tightly around her head. She refused to have _anyone_ see her hair in its current afro faze. 

Deciding that she looked suitable enough for public, she opened the door and crept silently into the hallway, hoping no one would be up to see her sneaking off to the department store. It appeared that the coast was clear, or so she thought as she rounded a corner… and ran into Starfire.

"Raven?" The pretty redhead questioned. "What are you doing, sneaking around in such a manner?"

"Ah…" Raven felt a surge of guilt run through her as she looked into her large, green eyes. "'Morning, Starfire…"

The girl blinked and nodded once. "Good Morning, Raven, you have not answered my question." Her voice was cold and distant, as if she still harbored unfavorable feelings from last night.

Raven shifted uncomfortably. "Starfire… can I talk to you… privately?" 

Starfire looked around at the dark, empty hallway in confusion. "Is this not private enough?"

"Um… no. I… I don't want any of the guys to hear…" Raven began to retreat to her room, Starfire in tow. When the dark girl had closed her door, she turned to the happy-go-lucky redhead. 

"I need to explain something to you…" Raven shifted uncomfortably, hoping nothing would break in her presence. 

The girl blinked, and Raven noticed her coldness melting away. "About what?"

"Beast Boy."

Silence. 

Raven turned away and took a deep break. "I think… I think I love him…" She cringed as she heard a picture frame shatter. Quickly, she levitated the glas to the wastebasket. 

"I know that."

Raven whirled on her friend, only to see her smiling. 

"What? You knew?"

"Of course! Am I not also a girl who is in love?" Starfire asked innocently. Raven sighed deeply and shook her head.

"Well… yeah… but… I don't know. I thought I was doing a good job of keeping it secret." Pause. "Do you think Beast Boy knows?"

Starfire shook her head, eyes narrowing at Raven. "No, because you are too mean to him!" 

Raven took a step back in surprise, then glared at her ready to defend herself in every way. "I _have_ to be, Starfire… if I don't, then my emotions will run wild and I'll never be able to control them again, and things will explode and shatter… then chaos ensues." Her voice went from angry to sorrowful in a few short seconds. "I _want_ to love him, but I _can't_."

"So, you're rude to him instead?" Her voice was as sharp as a knife.

Raven sighed, giving into the alien girl's frankness. "You're right…"

"He at least needs to know how you feel about him," Starfire stated practically.

Raven looked shocked, as if surprised that her friend could suggest such a scandalous idea. "No way! I can't tell him… something will explode!" 

Starfire sighed as she opened Raven's door to exit. "Then you'll only make things worse, Raven. Besides, you may find that love is the one emotion you don't need to control." She walked out, leaving Raven in a stunned silence. 

The dark girl sighed deeply before heading out of her room into the dark and empty hall. Why was she still going shopping anyway? 

'Because…' Part of her mind reasoned. 'You want to grow up, be pretty… impress _him_.'

Raven sighed again as she stepped into the sunlight outside their tower. It would _certainly_ be an adventure of her own…

… Perhaps _too_ much of an adventure.

Raven stood in the middle of a dressing room that was the size of a small classroom, clothes and dresses were hung and folded all around her, looking as though she were actually in some sort of fabric factory instead of a department store.

'Why…' Raven sighed deeply, picking up a pair of pants and top to try them on. 

As soon as she walked in, all the sale associates pounced! Attacking Raven from every direction, she was bombarded by tips, clothes, accessories, and make-up before she even had a chance to think. All the tiny blonde girls seemed all too happy to help the famous young titan with her shopping… and apparently her fashion emergency.

"Raven?" Some one knocked on the door.

She opened the door to look into the round face of the only associate she could stand. 

"Hi, Madeline…" Raven whispered carefully. "Um… what do you think?" She turned around and Madeline shook her head, her dark brown curls bouncing around her cherub-like face.

"That isn't a very good color on you…" She said carefully. "May I come in?"

"Yes, thank you!" Raven dragged her into the dressing room and Madeline chuckled.

"I brought you some clothes that weren't baby-blue, orange, yellow, or worse… _pink_." She hung them up and began to pick up the clothes that she was certain would refuse to look even halfway decent on Raven. 

"So…" Madeline began, digging through the piles of clothes for possible fashion mishaps. "What brings you here, anyway? Or am I not permitted to ask?"

Raven looked into those beautiful dark brown eyes that she wished she possessed, and felt herself spill everything from the bet, to the fight, to her feelings for Beast Boy. Madeline sat and listened attentively, not saying a word, but nodding carefully.

"… and now I feel like I should dress up and be pretty… so he notices me." Raven sighed deeply. "But I only feel like I'm just making things worse."

Madeline smiled brightly and shook her head. "You aren't… you want to impress Beast Boy, and that is completely understandable…" her round features were contorted as she thought for several long moments. "Why don't you buy a dress… a pretty one, so that when he sees you he'll drop dead and love no one else!" Her idea was nice in theory, but in practice it seemed like too much out of a teen romance.

"A dress?" Raven asked. "What about just a few _nice_ things…?"

Madeline blushed then nodded. "Sorry… sometimes I can get carried away."

"Dress!" Raven suddenly shot up and Madeline blinked in surprise.

"What's the matter, Raven?"

"I need a dress! Bruce is throwing a party for the JLA and Teen Titans _TONIGHT_… well, shit." She swore angrily again, glaring at the ground.

"Well!" Madeline jumped up, her eyes glimmering with a newfound energy. "You're in luck, because I happen to be very good at putting people in dresses! I'll be right back!"

She raced from the dressing room, leaving Raven to gape at her Starfire-like energy. Maybe this was a bad idea, leaving herself in this girl's hands…

"I'm back!" Madeline called as she entered the dressing room with half a dozen dresses. She hung each of them up on a different hook around the room, as to display each one properly. Raven was surprised to see that the dresses Madeline picked out were not too far from her own tastes. Each one was a cool color of green, purple, or blue and magnificently designed, cut, and sewn into a beautiful dress. 

"So? Did I do okay?" Madeline asked, hope shining in her eyes.

Raven turned and smiled. "I'm amazed… you picked out all these dresses that are so… _me._"

Madeline blushed, then returned her smile. "Well, try one on!"

Raven reached for a slender black dress that shimmered blue when light hit the fabric. It was fairly simple with the exception of folds of a blue chiffon fabric over her bosom, and draping from her back. "I like this one…"

Madeline nodded. "I like that one too…"

"So… should I try it on?" Raven asked nervously.

Madeline laughed lightly. "It won't bite." She started for the door. "I'll try to find you some other things, be right back!"

Raven swallowed hard as she slipped the dress on and entered a second heaven. Not only did the dress look drop-dead gorgeous on her, it felt wonderful… as if every part of this dress were really made just for her. 

'This is it…' Raven swallowed hard. 'If I buy this dress… I'll finally start to grow up… I'll start being a woman…' Looking back into the mirror, she had finally made up her mind. It was time to be a woman…

HI THERE EVERYONE! Sorry about the wait in the chapter, it was tech-week for my high school play, and it took a crap-load out of me. But it's done, and due to the fact that I have been in every play that's come across my way this year… my parents have forbidden me to be in another one. Tear!! 

Well, it's good news for you anyway. 

I don't own Teen Titans and I hope I can get the next chapter out soon!! 

Lots o' Love: Xaph!

PS: I am SO SORRY I know this chapter was like _CRAZY_ boring, but there was NO WAY for me to get around it! I had to write it, although it was _really_ dumb. I PROMISE the next chapter will be better… ::GRINS:: cause that's the party chapter. Mm-hm! Just how will Beast Boy feel when he sees Raven in that pretty dress? 

WARNING: Massive fluff will come your way!


	4. Hours Before Midnight

**The Change**

Chapter Four: Hours Before Midnight

_May 11, 2004_

Raven had purchased far more than just the perfect dress that afternoon. She had bought three skirts, a dozen tops, 2 pairs of pants, 4 pairs of shoes, enough make-up to fund a medium budget movie, and a barrage of hair do-dads, necklaces, earrings, rings, etc. All due to the great salesmanship of Madeline, who had now declared herself Raven's personal stylist… and would be at the tower at seven to help Raven with the party.

'Thank God the others will be gone by then!' Raven thought as she slipped silently into the dimly lit hallway. 'I'd deep six myself if they ever saw what was going to take place here…' She snaked into her room and tossed all the bags onto her bed, then hung up her dress, peeling the plastic covering off it. It really _was_ a beautiful dress…

'I wonder what Beast Boy will think of me in it… I mean… he's never _really_ seen me dressed up. Come to think about it… _I've_ never really seen me dressed up.' She sighed deeply, then put it away in the closet.

"Hey, Raven?"

The girl choked, turning to stare at the door. So much for sneaking in quietly, she must have been spotted.

"Yeah?" She asked, quietly grabbing her bags and tossing them into the closet without a sound.

"Can I come in?"

Raven made a face at the door in surprise. Since when did he have the balls to question _Raven_ for permission to enter _her room_? He's gotta be a lot braver than he looks.

"Ah… Starfire said you wanted to see me?"

Raven glared at the door angrily. So, _Starfire_ set this up… oh was she going to get it _big time_ later. She knew better than to send Beast Boy to her, especially after the talk they had this morning. She glanced around her room, making sure all of her 'new things' were hidden, lest they be seen by any other human being.

"Um… I guess…"

The door opened slowly and Beast Boy poked his head in, looked around carefully, and then entered. "Ah… hi."

"Um… hey."

The silence was awkward as Beast Boy stood there, looking around her room, as if not sure what to say or do next. Stupid Starfire, she should _know_ not to meddle by now.

"So… what did you want to talk about…?" He asked, shifting uncomfortably in the center of her room. He felt as though he were under Raven's constant and harsh scrutiny.

Raven thought for a moment, then realized _why_ Starfire sent him to her room. She needed to say some important things to him. Taking a deep breath she motioned Beast Boy to sit next to her. He looked shocked, then slowly made his way across the room and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Um…" He said carefully, after another moment of awkward silence. "I'm sorry about yesterday… you know, if I insulted you or anything. I just really thought you looked beautiful…" He spoke all of this to the floor, trying to hide his red face.

Raven bit her lip, hoping against hope that nothing would explode. He had complimented her yet again, and only succeeded in making her stomach flop around like a fish out of water. She took a deep breath, then finally spoke to her companion.

"No…" She stated finally. Beast Boy looked up at her surprised and confused by what she had said.

"I was… I really like it when…. thank you for the compliment." Raven's cheeks burned brightly, and her door suddenly flew open. She cringed and went to go close it, hoping that he didn't make the connection.

"Beast Boy?" She said as she went back to her bed.

"Yeah?" He had found the courage to look her in the face now, although his eyes were constantly searching her own.

"I want to apologize for the way I've been treating you… It's not fair to you…" She felt her cheeks turn red again, and the door flung its self at the wall again. Raven sighed, then closed and locked it, hoping the lock wouldn't break next time.

'Wait…' she paused, looking back at the door. 'I just locked myself in a room with Beast Boy… uh oh…' Swallowing hard, she looked at him to see if he noticed the same thing. Thank God his face was as blank as ever.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. She heard the door struggle on its hinges to open. "I really made you hurt… didn't I?"

"Yeah."

That one word made Raven want to cry. _She_ caused him pain.

"But… I forgive you Raven… because… I love you."

Raven choked on her breath and she stared at him in shock as he stood up and started for the door.

"W… what?" Raven asked, her breath shallow and sticking painfully to her chest and throat. She could hear the steel door creak from the strain of her powers.

"I love you…" He turned back to the dark girl. "And… it's okay that you don't love me… because, I respect you and your feelings." He smiled painfully at her, as if saying all that had been a battle. "Well… I guess I'll see you tonight then…" He reached for the door, but Raven jumped forward and grabbed his hand.

"Stop!"

The silence was heavy, and Beast Boy looked shocked.

Raven swallowed, then looked at his hand in hers. "I said I was sorry, Beast Boy… but you deserve an explanation… I… I have trouble controlling my powers when I'm with you… and… I just… I fear for your safety."

Beast Boy smiled, then inched closer and brushed her hair out of her face. "Don't." With that he leaned forward and kissed her.

On the lips.

And of the French variety.

Raven gave into him, wrapping her arms around him tightly, and just _feeling_ everything. She just wanted to _feel_… without fear.

Beast Boy pulled away suddenly, his face burning bright red. "I'm sorry… I _really _shouldn't have done that…" he rubbed the back of his neck and looked sheepishly at her. "Sorry… you're probably really pissed at me."

The door suddenly flung open as Raven's face burned red and her control was lost… again. Beast Boy stared in shock at the door, then back to Raven.

"Yep… I think that constitutes your anger…" He inched toward the door. "Um… see you tonight!" He slipped out quickly, fearing Raven's nonexistent wrath.

"Ah…" She whispered. "Thank you…" Her cheeks burned red and the door flung open again, making a loud noise, and a hole, in her wall.

"Damnit!" Raven cursed.

- - -

"Raven! Hey, Raven, are you ready? We're leaving!"

Raven stepped out of her room to look down the hall at her friends. All of them were dressed up and looking as stylish as ever. Robin, Beast Boy, and even Cyborg were sporting very crisp looking tuxedos (Raven wondered where exactly they found a tuxedo jacket large enough for _Cyborg_) , and Starfire was dressed in a floor-length purple gown.

"Raven, you are not ready." Starfire stated the obvious, blinking in surprise.

"I'm coming later. My outfit isn't dry yet." She chanced a look at Beast Boy, who met her eyes for a moment, then turned away blushing.

"Oh… are you going to wear your uniform?" Robin asked calmly, hoping that.

"Ah…"

"Hey, come on, Raven," Cyborg started in, pleading with the dark girl. "It's _black tie_, just for once wear a _suit_ or something."

"I'll be there an hour or two after you get there, okay?" Raven said calmly, deciding _not_ to respond to Cyborg's plead.

"I'll have Bruce send you a limo," Robin said, pocketing his Titan communicator.

"That's not really necessary-"

"It's a long fly from here to his place." He stated practically, and giving her a look that said 'I'm suspicious'. "Give me a call if something comes up, okay?"

Raven sighed and gave in. "Sure. You guys have a nice time."

"You're _going_ to come… right?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven's cheeks flared as she thought of his kiss before. 'I'll only go if you kiss me some more…' she thought slowly.

"Of course."

"Well then…" Starfire sighed, as if very disturbed by the fact that Raven wasn't coming with them. "We will see you later."

"Bye."

They walked to the T-car and all got in, then drove off, leaving Raven to let out a huge sigh of relief. After a few quiet moments, the doorbell rang. Raven rushed to get it and opened it to look into the smiling face of Madeline.

"Sorry I'm early."

Raven shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get started…"

- - -

"Viola!" Madeline smiled at Raven's reflection. "Prettier than a princess."

Raven's hair was piled neatly on her head in a mound of lavender curls, accented by dark blue jewels. She had on a rather large dark blue necklace that looked vaguely familiar of _Titanic_, and matching earrings. She was dressed in the gorgeous dress from the department store and beautiful stiletto sandals that laced up to her knees.

Raven blushed deeply at her knew 'hot' look, then turned to Madeline.

"I feel really bad about you coming over to do this." Raven said, looking at her sadly. "You don't have to be my personal stylist."

Madeline shrugged calmly in response. "Hey it's not like I have a boyfriend or anything. What else am I gonna do on a Saturday night? Besides I enjoy being a stylist to a star!" She teased playfully.

"Mm…" She suddenly got an idea, turning back to Madeline, she proposed a question to her. "Hey, do you wanna come to the party with me? You know as thanks and all?"

Raven thought Madeline was going to choke from lack of oxygen. Her eyes went wide and she stared at her 'patient' for several long moments before Raven reminded her to breathe.

"Go?" Madeline said in pure shock. "To the Teen Titans-JLA party!? That's like… the BIGGEST A-list party EVER! Everyone in the _world_ tries to go but few of them _actually_ get there! I've never known anyone who's gotten to go! "

"Oh… right." Raven sometimes forgot how popular the Titans were, she was just so used to being herself and staying locked in the tower that she forgot how the world idolized them.

"So," Raven began again. "Do you wanna go or not? I don't think Bruce will really care if you come. Since you'd be with me and all-"

Madeline jumped forward in a flash and embraced Raven. "YES! I wanna come! I REALLY wanna go! But what will I wear! I didn't bring a dress or anything!"

Raven shrugged and stood up. "Just borrow one of Starfire's, it's not like _she's_ wearing it or anything. Come on." She led her down the hall and into the pink, fuzzy room of doom.

"Here…" She tossed a light pink dress at Madeline. "You guys are about the same build, I think you'll be fine."

Madeline put on the pink dress and smiled and her reflection, then with a few quick twists of her hand, and some magic bobby pins, her hair was done in a beautiful mound of brown twists and curls. Raven would _die_ for hair like that.

"So…" Madeline asked carefully, turning back to the dark girl. "I can really come?"

"Well… yeah… I mean I didn't invite you for nothing." Raven walked back to her room and grabbed a rarely worn black cloak from the back of her closet. She threw it over her shoulders just as she heard the door-bell ring.

"That's the limo Robin sent."

"_Robin_ sent a _limo_…?"

"You're really shocked by all of this, aren't you?" Raven asked as they walked into the lift downwards. Madeline nodded vigorously.

"Well, _yeah!_ You guys are like… the untouchables. We only read about you in magazines and tabloids. No one _actually_ gets to hang out with the Titans."

"Well, consider yourself blessed then."

Madeline grabbed her coat as Raven answered the door.

"Mr. Wayne's limousine, at Mr. Robin's request, Miss Raven." The man bowed deeply to both Raven and Madeline.

"This is my guest," Raven said to the driver, "Miss Madeline Swarez. She will be accompanying me to and from the party."

"Yes, Miss Raven." He walked to the door of the limousine and opened it for the two of them. Raven and Madeline slipped inside the large automobile.

"Excited?" Raven asked Madeline as the car started to the highway.

She grinned in response. "Ecstatic!"

- - -

(AN: Hey guess what everybody! I've watched a total of like three JLA episodes in my LIFE. I used the only chatachter whose personality I could remember. Anyway, if the characters are OOC, don't blame me, 'cause I don't know what I'm doing. I just write the story. Thank you, Come again!)

"Dude…" Beast Boy said, his head nearly becoming a centerpiece on the table. "It's only been an hour and already I'm bored out of my mind."

Cyborg smiled charmingly at a group of beautiful women, they all blushed and giggled, then waved daintily back.

"Funny," Cyborg said, watching the women talk amongst themselves. "I'm not… check out these women, BB!"

"Cyborg, I hate to break it to you, but they all look the same. They're all blonde, thin, dressed in Armani or Versache, and look like they've spent far too many hours at the beach." Beast Boy sighed and slumped deeply in his chair. "I seem to remember it being like this last year."

"Probably was. Hi, Cyborg; hey, BB." A man sat down across from the two Titans.

They both looked up and smiled at the man sitting across from them.

"Hey, Flash. What's going on?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm taking a break from checking out the scenery." He held a glass of Chardonnay in his hand as he watched a pretty brunette smile and blush at him. "I _love_ scenery." He took a sip of his wine. "So what are you two doing?"

"Very little…" Beast Boy stated grumpily.

"Robin looks like he's having a grand old time." Flash pointed to Robin and Starfire, who were dancing close and whispering things in each other's ears. It was sickening just how happy they actually looked.

"Yeah well, that's them."

"Hey," Cyborg said. "I'm having a nice time-" He stopped suddenly and looked up the grand staircase, only to look upon two beautifully dressed maidens just entering the ballroom.

"Woah!" Flash stood up to get a better view. "I guess fashionably late _is_ a good thing. Check _those_ hotties out!"

"I thought everyone had arrived… who are _they_?" Cyborg asked in shock.

Beast Boy looked up and felt shock cool his body. He knew those deep eyes, no matter how much perfect make-up shaded them. It was Raven…

And _damn_! Did she look _hot_!

"Is that _Raven_!?" Cyborg questioned his green companion, looking just as surprised.

Beast Boy nodded, his mouth starting to fall open as he stared at her some more.

"That's _Raven_!?" Flash asked in surprise, as he turned back to Cyborg and Beast Boy. "She did _not_ look like that last year. I would have remembered."

"Nope. She did _not_ look like that last year." Cyborg said, shaking his head.

"Raven!" Starfire left Robin and rushed up the stairs to greet her fellow Titan and friend. "Raven, you look beautiful! What has spurred such a change?"

Raven blushed slightly, quickly deciding to avoid her question. "Thank you, Starfire." Pause. "So, um… how late am I?"

Starfire shrugged slightly, barely noticing that Raven had refused her question. "I do not think you are very late." Her eyes darted behind Raven to focus on the companion. "Who is your new friend? Did she help you today with your dress and make-up?" She nodded to Madeline, who was just gaping around the ballroom.

"This is Madeline." Raven stated calmly.

Madeline jumped at the sound of her name, then turned to Starfire and blushed, extending her hand politely. "Hello."

Starfire looked from Raven to Madeline, then jumped forward and enveloped the girl a hug. "Any friend of Raven's is a friend of mine. You have done such a wonderful job of making Raven up. Come! You must meet the rest of the Titans." She grabbed both Madeline and Raven's hands, then lead them down the sweeping staircase.

Raven felt as if all of the eyes in the ballroom were on her and she suddenly wished she had at least kept her cloak on. She felt strangely revealed as people watched her, whispering to one another.

"Raven!"

She smiled at the familiar voice, then turned into the well-shaped face. "Hello, Flash." She said politely. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. What about you?" He approached Raven as Starfire took Madeline to be introduced to Cyborg.

"Well enough."

"Hey, listen… I was hoping maybe we could dance together later, or something." Flash said, flashing (no pun intended) one of his famous smiles at her.

Raven shook her head. "I don't really dance, Flash. But thanks for the offer."

"Oh…" he looked put out for a moment, then shrugged it off as a skinny blonde walked by. He quickly made a decision to go and follow her. "Well, have a nice evening. See ya around." He waved before disappearing into the crowd after the blonde.

"He was hitting on you."

Raven turned to look into a pair of familiar deep green eyes. She blushed innocently, then cringed as she heard a wineglass shatter. "I know," She said carefully.

"Hm… so does that mean _I_ can hit on you too?" He grinned playfully.

CRASH

A centerpiece had just exploded.

"Huh?" Raven questioned, eyes wide with surprise.

Beast Boy took another step forward, eyes never wavering as a playful smile spread across his lips. "You look simply divine this evening, Miss Raven… may I have the honor of a dance?" He offered his hand, and for an instant Raven almost took it. However, she instead just batted it away and smiled playfully back at him.

"You know I don't dance, Beast Boy." She stated practically.

"Yes," He said without flinching. "I know. If you turned me down I was going to ask for a walk from the fair maiden…" He paused, his smile fading slightly into seriousness. "I think we need to talk…"

"Yes…" She whispered. "We do…"

- - -

HA HA HA HA HA!!! Just for everyone who wrote a review and told me how much they liked my story… I got this one out for you really quick. (In all honesty I didn't have anything to do this weekend but write some more… God my life is sad…) Thank you so much for all your support and I really hope you continue to read the story!

With Lots of Love: Xaphrin!

PS: I don't own Teen Titans… cause if I did… well, Terra would by squished by a rock and Beast Boy would be free to choose Raven… or me. ::Thinks:: … Preferably me.

PSS: I don't own JLA.... I don't have anything funny to say about it, cause I don't watch the show but...::shrugs:: eh, whatever,


	5. First Kiss part one

**THIS IS NOT THE END**, for further details, read the author's note at end of story! Domo-arigatou! 

- - -

****

**Changes**

Chapter Five: First Kiss (Part One)

_May 13, 2004_

-

- - -

-

Beast Boy nodded solemnly, then offered her his arm. "May I escort you to the balcony?" he asked chivalrously.

Raven smiled slightly, then threaded her own arm through his and followed him into the night. The balcony was void of people due to the cool chill of the air that night, but Raven could bear it… as long as Beast Boy was with her. She blushed innocently as she looked at him and her in their solitude… then shuddered as she heard yet another wineglass break. Maybe she should warn Bruce about that…?

"So…" She asked, trying to be calm about the whole situation. She walked to the edge of the balcony and peered over the edge into the immaculate gardens below. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You…" Beast Boy started towards her. "Me…" Half way to her. "Us…" He now stood next to her and touched her arm delicately.

Raven's eyes jumped from the gardens and she turned quickly to meet his own. "Us?" She felt her heart thump wildly in her chest, as if it were going to break free at any second. 'There is an _us_?' she thought. 'Oh, please… let there be an _us_.'

"Raven… these past few days… this change in you…" Beast Boy shifted slightly, and paused as he collected his thoughts. After a moment, he took a deep breath and started again, looking her in the eyes. "I always knew, Raven, how beautiful you were inside. That everything going on in your head and in your heart was more beautiful than any physical feature. But this change outside you recently made me realize how much I truly love you, Raven… all of your perfections, all of your faults, all your pain, all your beauty… I love you. All of you…"

Raven's eyes fell as her breath caught in her chest. She seemed unable to breathe and think coherent thoughts. All of what Beast Boy had just said had touched her deeply. He had said words that every female wanted to hear, even Raven herself. How could you not love someone who said such poetic words to you?

"But…"

Her eyes darted back to him, feeling worried. The word 'but' could hold nothing good inside it.

"…I feel like I'm in a dead lock with you. I don't know where I stand when I'm with you, Raven. Sometimes I feel like a friend… sometimes an enemy…" He blushed slightly and turned away. "And sometimes I feel like I should be a lover."

'Yes!' Raven's mind screamed. 'Be a lover to me! Please, Beast Boy!'

"Beast Boy…" Raven started carefully. She wanted to do this right, for Beast Boy and for herself. "You… you told me you loved me." She looked him in his eyes, and found strength within them. She had to tell him everything, he had a right to know. "I want you to know… I love you as well. I have for a while now… but…"

She watched as Beast Boy's face fell.

"But?" he asked sadly.

"But… I don't want you to be hurt by my powers. I can't control them around you… because I can't control what I feel for you…" She turned away. "I'm sorry."

Beast Boy laughed slightly and shook his head. "I told you not to worry about me, Raven." He stepped closer and put his hands on his waist. "I can protect myself and you. Don't be afraid to love me…" he looked pleadingly at her. "Please."

Raven looked into his eyes and felt all her fears vanish. He wanted to be with her, and he would do anything to do so. She truly believed that everything was going to be all right… and that may be enough to let her love him without consequence.

Beast Boy smiled, then leaned forward and captured her lips in another passionate kiss. He opened his mouth against hers and Raven was only too happy to comply with his request. She snuggled close to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his back, hoping this moment would never end. Hoping everything that was stirring inside her would never stop stirring. She wanted to be like this forever. She wanted to be with Beast Boy.

Slowly he pulled away. "I love you, Raven…" he whispered against her lips.

Raven nodded, as if lulled into a trance by him. "I love you too…"

---

**PLEASE NOTE**: This is NOT the end. However, the reason this chapter was so short was to forewarn everyone reading this story that the rating _will_ change by the next chapter. It will be found rated 'R' due to adult content. I'm giving everyone a heads up. If you do not wish to read the adult content then this is the end for you, but I do consider my lemons to be fairly artistic, and not as graphic as one may think.

Um… all in all, I think that's about it for this note here… so um… I hope you enjoyed this segment of the story, and if you liked it, review. If you hate it, review…. It's all the same to me.

PS: I don't own Teen Titans, cause if I did… well, as much as I love Raven... I'd much rather have _me_ in that bed next to Beast Boy… (he he!)

I hope to see you next time!

Lots o' Love: Xaph!


	6. Now Go to Sleep

HA HA HA! I got it out! Aren't you all PROUD of me!! (Crickets chirp) Well, I tried. Anyway, here it is… the LAST chapter. It's all done. Finished. Kaput. El fin. Nothing more. I'm so happy! I think it turned out pretty well. So… I hope everyone enjoys it! Review if you love it. Review if you hate it. It's all good.

FUNNY QUOTE:

"But where am I going to find a camel?" – _heard from a woman examining her Karma Sutra pop-up book._

**The Change**

Chapter Six: Now Go To Sleep

_ May 24, 2004_

- - -

The party, in the end, had proved too much of a bore, even for Robin who felt he should stay and support Bruce. But he too left later that evening with all the other Titans and Madeline.

It was nearing one in the morning when everyone returned safe and sound to Titan Tower. Starfire and Robin returned to his room to crash; Madeline happened to be kissing Cyborg goodnight, as well as making plans for tomorrow; and Beast Boy walked Raven to her room, a comfortable silence wrapping around the two of them.

After Raven stopped fearing Beast Boy's demise by her powers, it seemed she could control them around him, and things stopped breaking or exploding whenever they kissed or she blushed. It felt wonderful to finally be able to express her emotions, especially when she had hidden them for so long. Everything came out of her in an excited whirlwind of color and feeling. Everything she had ever wanted, she could find in Beast Boy… as scary as that may actually be.

They stopped in front of Raven's door, and Beast Boy smiled sweetly at her.

"Good night, Raven…" He whispered, kissing her one last time.

"Good night, Beast Boy…" She started to open her door, then hesitated a moment and turned back to her companion. Swallowing hard, she found the courage to say what she did next.

"You don't have to leave… you know."

The silence around them turned heavy as Beast Boy looked at her in surprise. Raven's cheeks burned brightly as the statement sunk heavily into his mind.

"I mean…" She started again, trying to reconcile, and shifting uncomfortably in the process. "You can stay… the night… with me…"

Well, _this_ wasn't coming out right _at all_!

"Are you asking me?" He questioned carefully, so as not to upset her.

Raven took a deep breath, then looked him in his eyes. "I'm proposing you…"

There was another long silence.

"Would it make you uncomfortable?"

Raven felt her chest go tight as she watched him question her. She looked at him in complete shock. He cared about what _she_ thought, he wasn't ready to just dive into the act without asking how she felt first. Gods, did she love this boy!

"Yes…" Raven answered carefully, eyes unable to meet his own. "But I want us to become comfortable… with each other…" She slowly raised her gaze to meet his and smiled innocently. "Beast Boy…?"

"Only if you wish of me, princess…" He teased gently.

"Yes, but call me 'princess' one more time and I _will_ hurt you."

"Point taken."

Raven opened the door all the way and motioned him to enter her domicile. Beast Boy stepped in slowly, feeling every muscle in his body tense instantly. His first night with Raven…

"I love you…" He whispered, approaching her in the dimly lit room.

Raven took a shy step toward him and nodded. "I know…"

"I would never do anything to hurt you…"

"I know…"

"Do you still want this?"

They met each other in the shadows, and Raven nuzzled her head underneath Beast Boy's chin… strange, why hadn't she noticed his sudden burst in height?

"I do…" She kissed his neck, then leaned toward his ear. "Show me that you love me, Beast Boy, and I will show you how much I care…"

Those words brought down a shower of kisses from her companion… no, her lover. After all these years of obsessing over the protection of others and fear of her powers, Raven gave into her own obsession of Beast Boy… and came out with a lover.

He kissed her lips, her cheeks, her eyes, neck shoulders… everywhere that wasn't hidden by fabric. Slowly and carefully he reached behind her, and unzipped her dress. It slid off her body and to the floor in a pool of pure blue.

Raven felt slightly exposed as he pulled away to marvel at the dark goddess before him. She was clad only in her strapless bra and panties, and it made her nervous and fearful, but at the same time it enthralled her. It filled her with a strange feeling that warmed her from the pit of her stomach to the tips of her fingers and toes.

"You're beautiful, Raven…" He whispered, smiling seductively at her. He swung her into his arms and carried her to the bed, then laid her gently upon the dark, silken sheets.

Raven looked up into his dark, green eyes and felt the warmth inside her grow more intense. She reached up and stroked his face and hair affectionately, before slowly pushing his tuxedo jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor. She untied his tie carefully, then began to unbutton his shirt, watching in horror as her fingers fumbled with the small buttons. There was nervousness growing inside of her and it greatly affected her motor skills and their accuracy.

"Here…" Beast Boy covered Raven's trembling hands with his own, calming her slightly. "Let me help…" With a strange sort of ease, he unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it off of his back, it joined his jacket and tie in the growing pile on the floor.

Raven stared at his wife-beater and sighed incredulously. "And men say that women wear too much clothing."

Beast Boy chuckled and pulled off his wife-beater, revealing his chiseled chest.

'Damn.' Raven thought, staring at him in wonder. 'Since when did _that_ happen?'

But before Raven had a chance to gape at him some more, Beast Boy leaned forward and claimed her mouth with his own. He slowly lowered himself to her body, as if testing his weight upon her.

Raven pulled away and gasped for breath as he affectionately stroked her hair. His kisses made every muscle in her body twitch and cry for more contact. She wanted him, that she knew, however… would her powers manage to hold out until their passion had subsided? Or would her companions wake the next morning to find the tower completely destroyed?

CRASH

Beast Boy's gaze snapped away from Raven's eyes, to a shattered vase, and then back again. "Raven…" He spoke carefully, "You're becoming worried again."

She blushed innocently and heard a teacup break in response to the coloring of her cheeks. "I'm sorry…"

"Raven…" Beast Boy shifted his weight so that he lay next to her. He stroked her face gently as he chose his next set of words. "_Please_ don't worry about me… or the others. We can protect ourselves… and you."

"I know… I know…" Raven whispered, breathing slowly and deeply. Her eyes clamped shut tightly as she tried to calm herself down. She couldn't let this happen, she had to control herself. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her slender waist and looked at her closed eyes with tenderness.

"I know you know… but you need to belive it."

Raven's eyes opened slowly and looked into his comforting face. There she found her courage, in his dark green eyes. She had to belive in him… she _had_ to. She loved him and she wanted to love him.

"I belive in you…" She whispered.

Beast Boy smiled. "_I_ belive in you."

Raven smiled innocently back, then kissed him again, pressing her body tightly against own and falling deeper into his warm embrace. She felt whole… she felt like a single person, a full human who could control and indulge in her emotions.

Beast Boy pulled away slowly and looked back into her eyes. "Do you still want this?" He questioned. "Because if you don't want to do this then-"

Raven covered his mouth with her hand and glared at him in exasperation. "Shut up. If I didn't want this, you _would_ know by now." He smiled beneath her hand in response.

With those last words, Raven slowly slid her hand down his face, then his neck, then his shoulders, and finally took his hand in her and guided it to her chest.

"Please…" She whispered softly. "Show me that you love me…"

Beast Boy kissed her softly before slipping his arms around her back and _trying_ to unhook her bra. After several failed attempts, and finally some help from Raven, he managed to remove her brassiere. Why did they have to make those things so damn difficult?

One look at Raven and any anger he might have had had vanished. She was lighted by a sliver of moonlight, which illuminated her body and made her look like a dark goddess. Swallowing hard, Beast Boy smoothed his hands softly over her breasts and hearing her gasp softly in response to the exotic touch. He cupped one of her breasts, massaged it gently, and was very pleased to know that he was pleasuring her by the sudden volume in her cries.

Beast Boy leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss filled with passion, pleasure, and love. Raven wrapped her arms tightly around his back, then let them slowly roam around his body, exploring it fully. Finally her hands landed on his belt, she slowly undid the buckle, then his zipper… and the rest of his clothing (including his Spiderman boxers) was reunited with the pieces on the floor.

She gaped.

wow.

Wow…

**WOW**

"Um…" Raven whispered, blushing deeply.

"Um…" They looked uncomfortable for a moment, as they each averted their eyes, then looked back at each other.

"You're beautiful." They whispered at the same time. Raven smiled, then Beast Boy, and their lips met again in a heated kiss.

Beast Boy kissed gently down her neck, over her shoulder, then to Raven's breast. She cried loudly in response, arching her back and pressing against him. Beast Boy smiled as he kissed to her other breast and felt elated at hearing another cry.

"Please!" Raven cried, pulling away suddenly.

Beast Boy looked at her in surprise. "Did I do something wrong?"

The dark girl's face softened quickly. "No… you did everything right…" She crawled to him, cupped his cheeks, and kissed him deeply. "Make love to me…" She whispered, pulling away.

Beast Boy looked at her kindly, then crawled over her and gently removed her dark, silken panties. With that he positioned himself over her carefully and looked deeply into her eyes.

"This is going to hurt a little…" he whispered.

"I know…" Raven said in response.

He nodded, then carefully slid himself into her small frame. Raven cried in pain and clawed at his back as he tried to calm her with soft, soothing words. She tried not to whither to much as he pressed painfully against her virgin walls, but at the same time she could feel a strange pleasure overcome her slowly. When all the pain had subsided, Raven stared at him in wonder, then leaned up and kissed him as a rhythm to their lovemaking was discovered.

Raven finally reached her endpoint, and every muscle in her body seized up tightly impressing both her and her companion with a wave of new and intense pleasure. Beast Boy collapsed next to her and gasped for much-needed air. Raven stared at the ceiling, smiling brightly. So, that's what it was like to make love to the person you couldn't live without.

Beast Boy stared at her, smiling softly. "What are you smiling about, Raven?"

She looked at him, then buried herself deep in his embrace. "Everything."

"Everything?" He asked with mild surprise.

"Uh-huh… now let's get some sleep, BB. I'm tired." She closed her eyes, waiting for her excitement to subside.

Beast Boy grinned. "You called me BB."

She opened her eyes and stared at him. "So?"

"You've never called me by a nick-name before…"

Raven blushed, then sighed and snuggled closer to him. "Well, now I do. Are you happy?"

"Enthralled!" He kissed her deeply once more.

Raven laughed lightly. "I'm glad." Pause. "Now go to sleep."

- - -

THE END!

PS: **Lain The Fluff Master**, this chapter is dedicated to you! 'Cause you so totally ROCK! (I hope this motivated you to update sooner! _Wink wink. Nudge nudge._)

Lots o' Love: Xaph!

PSS: All ya'll reading this, check out my other Teen Titans stories, DUR! If ya liked this one, then read the others!

PSSS: **NEW** Teen Titans stories to be popping up soon. One maybe including this:

_When Trigon dies, a strange boy is sent to the Top-World to retrieve the sole heir of the Underworld throne. The only problem is, it's Raven. (Possible Beast Boy/Raven… okay _more_ than possible.)_

_-_

_- - _

_- - -_

_DOMO ARIGATOU!_


End file.
